The following U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference in entirety:
U.S. Pat. No. 9,481,434 discloses a mid-section housing for an outboard motor that includes a driveshaft housing having an oil sump. An adapter plate is coupled to a top of the driveshaft housing. The adapter plate has an inner surface along which oil from an engine mounted on the adapter plate drains into the oil sump. First and second pockets are formed in an outer surface of the adapter plate on first and second generally opposite sides thereof, the first and second pockets configured to receive first and second mounts therein. A water jacket is formed between the inner and outer surfaces of the adapter plate. The water jacket extends at least partway between the inner surface of the adapter plate and each of the first and second pockets, respectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,205,906 discloses a mounting arrangement for supporting an outboard motor with respect to a marine vessel extending in a fore-aft plane. The mounting arrangement comprises first and second mounts that each have an outer shell, an inner wedge concentrically disposed in the outer shell, and an elastomeric spacer between the outer shell and the inner wedge. Each of the first and second mounts extend along an axial direction, along a vertical direction that is perpendicular to the axial direction, and along a horizontal direction that is perpendicular to the axial direction and perpendicular to the vertical direction. The inner wedges of the first and second mounts both have a non-circular shape when viewed in a cross-section taken perpendicular to the axial direction. The non-circular shape comprises a first outer surface that extends transversely at an angle to the horizontal and vertical directions. The non-circular shape comprises a second outer surface that extends transversely at a different, second angle to the horizontal and vertical directions.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,896,304 discloses a support system for an outboard motor. The support system has mounts which are configured and positioned to result in an elastic center point being located closely to a roll axis of the outboard motor which is generally vertical and extends through a center of gravity of the outboard motor. The mounts are positioned so that lines which are perpendicular to their respective center lines intersect at an angle which can be generally equal to ninety degrees. The mounts are positioned in non-interfering relationship with the exhaust components of the outboard motor and its oil sump.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,244,152 discloses an adapter system as a transition structure which allows a relatively conventional outboard motor to be mounted to a pedestal which provides a generally stationary vertical steering axis. An intermediate member is connectable to a transom mount structure having a connector adapted for mounts with central axes generally perpendicular to a plane of symmetry of the marine vessel. Many types of outboard motors have mounts that are generally perpendicular to this configuration. The intermediate member provides a suitable transition structure which accommodates both of these configurations and allows the conventionally mounted outboard motor to be supported, steered, and tilted by a transom mount structure having the stationary vertical steering axis and pedestal-type configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,942,530 discloses an engine control strategy for a marine propulsion system that selects a desired idle speed for use during a shift event based on boat speed and engine temperature. In order to change the engine operating speed to the desired idle speed during the shift event, ignition timing is altered and the status of an idle air control valve is changed. These changes to the ignition timing and the idle air control valve are made in order to achieve the desired engine idle speed during the shift event. The idle speed during the shift event is selected so that the impact shock and resulting noise of the shift event can be decreased without causing the engine to stall.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,929,518 discloses a shifting apparatus for a propulsion device that incorporates a magneto-elastic elastic sensor which responds to torque exerted on the shift shaft of the gear shift mechanism. The torque on the shift shaft induces stress which changes the magnetic characteristics of the shift shaft material and, in turn, allows the magneto-elastic sensor to provide appropriate output signals representative of the torque exerted on the shift shaft. This allows a microprocessor to respond to the onset of a shifting procedure rather than having to wait for actual physical movement of the components of the shifting device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,534 discloses a support system for an outboard motor which uses four connectors attached to a support structure and to an engine system for isolating vibration from being transmitted to the marine vessel to which the outboard is attached. Each connector comprises an elastomeric portion for the purpose of isolating the vibration. Furthermore, the four connectors are disposed in a common plane which is generally perpendicular to a central axis of a driveshaft of the outboard motor. Although precise perpendicularity with the driveshaft axis is not required, it has been determined that if the plane extending through the connectors is within forty-five degrees of perpendicularity with the driveshaft axis, improved vibration isolation can be achieved. A support structure, or support saddle, completely surrounds the engine system in the plane of the connectors. All of the support of the outboard motor is provided by the connectors within the plane, with no additional support provided at a lower position on the outboard motor driveshaft housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,404 discloses a Hall-Effect rotational position sensor mounted on a pivotable member of a marine propulsion system and a rotatable portion of the rotational position sensor attached to a drive structure of the marine propulsion system. Relative movement between the pivotable member, such as a gimbal ring, and the drive structure, such as the outboard drive portion of the marine propulsion system, cause relative movement between the rotatable and stationary portions of the rotational position sensor. As a result, signals can be provided which are representative of the angular position between the drive structure and the pivotable member.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,771 discloses a control system for a marine vessel that incorporates a marine propulsion system that can be attached to a marine vessel and connected in signal communication with a serial communication bus and a controller. A plurality of input devices and output devices are also connected in signal communication with the communication bus. A bus access manager, such as a CAN Kingdom network, is connected in signal communication with the controller to regulate the incorporation of additional devices to the plurality of devices in signal communication with the bus. The controller is connected in signal communication with each of the plurality of devices on the communication bus. The input and output devices can each transmit messages to the serial communication bus for receipt by other devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,800 discloses a power unit mount that includes a housing in which first and second electrode bodies are suspended and which is filled with a fluid which exhibits a change in viscosity when a voltage is applied there across. The control of the voltage application is determined by a control circuit which is operatively connected to a plurality of sensors which include an engine speed sensor, a road wheel speed sensor, a relative displacement sensor and an absolute displacement sensor. A variant includes a solenoid powered vibration generator which can be energized under predetermined conditions in a manner to improve vibration attenuation.